A Day on the Beach
by lolliipxps
Summary: The Schade-Burkhardt family take a trip to the beach for much needed family time. It's a fun day for the most part, with a small exception added in.


Everything in their lives was so chaotic between work, Grimm stuff, and just having a family in general. There was hardly any time for them to have a lot of fun, which is exactly why Adalind had arranged for a day at the beach. Not just for her and Nick but for the whole family, and Sean if he so wished to. It took some effort but she managed to convince Nick to take the day off. Diana was with Renard, and she had offered to pick her up but the Zauberbiest insisted on bringing her himself.

"Kelly, stay over here," Nick called out just loud enough for the four year old to hear him. "You have to wait for Mommy and Daddy first."

Kelly was all too eager to run around the beach and get his feet wet. So needless to say, he took off anyway, causing both adults to sigh heavily.

"You finish unloading everything and I'll keep an eye on Kelly." Adalind kissed his cheek and quickly rushed over to follow Kelly, who was running around very excitedly.

Nick grabbed everything they needed and found a vacant spot, laying down two towels for both himself and Adalind right next to each other. He sat down one for Kelly too, just in case. Just as he was getting sunscreen out he was joined by Diana, who had a towel of her own. Renard apparently wasn't sticking around since he was dressed in his suit

"There he is, I'll see you later, Daddy!" When Diana got close enough Nick pulled her in for a hug for a moment before pulling away. "Dad! Where's Kelly? Can I play with Kelly?"

"Good morning, Diana, don't you look cute. " Nick chuckled, "Kelly is with mommy, and actually, could you get mommy and Kelly over here? Oh, did your Daddy put any sunscreen?"

"Uh-huh! Daddy help me put some on before we left," Diana beamed, "Now can I go?"

"Tell you what, how about you find mommy and Kelly so they can get some sunscreen on and _then _you can play with Kelly." The last thing Nick wanted was for any of them, especially Kelly to get all sunburnt.

Diana came back almost as quickly as she disappeared with Adalind and Kelly, who smiled with the same excitement and ran right towards his father.

"Well someone's been having fun, huh? Daddy is going to put some cream and you can keep playing, okay?" Nick chuckled softly, bending down so that they were closer to eye level and ruffled his hair a bit. He took out the bottle of sunscreen and squirted some in his hand.

"What's that, Daddy?" Kelly asked, both confused and intrigued.

"This is sunscreen, it'll keep you from burning up. You don't want to get all red, do you?" The toddler shook his head and Nick immediately started applying the sunscreen. When he was done he resumed his previous position. "There you go, all done. Want to go play with your sister?"

"Come on, Kelly! Let's go play with the wet sand!" That of course got him even more excited and he gladly went with Diana, leaving just Nick and Adalind.

"Your up, I promise I won't do too much touching, yet" Nick smirked as he squirted more sunscreen into his hand, slowly and carefully applying it to her back and legs first. "You know, maybe we should take more time like this more often. Kelly certainly loves it."

"You can do plenty of that later," Adalind winked back at him, "I think we all needed a day like this. If only my husband wasn't so stubborn, we would've been able to do it sooner."

"You're one to talk, my wife is just as stubborn," He remarked as he finished applying the sunscreen and handed the tube to Adalind. "Sometimes it's still hard to believe that I'm married and have a son with the woman who tried to kill me, and vise versa."

Adalind mimicked his actions, definitely taking her time applying the sunscreen. "Me either, but I wouldn't trade it for anything, ever. Just you wait until it's time to explain all of that to Kelly."

Once she was finished with the bottle, she sat it down by their towels. They took a seat on their towels, sitting up so that they could watch the kids play, feeling the sun hit their skin. Nick wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"Well, good thing we've still got a few years until we have to even consider that. We don't even know if he'll turn out to be a Grimm, either." He looked on as Diana and Kelly were doing their best to make some sort of sand castle, "It's too early to tell. Might as well enjoy this peace while he can."

"Hey, I know where this is leading, and no negative talk," Adalind tsked but rested her head against his shoulder, "We're here to enjoy your day off and have fun, like they are."

"I was doing it again, I'm sorry." He kissed her head softly and sat there in silence. Eventually he shifted to stand up and offered her his hand. "I'm going to swim, want to join?"

Adalind thought about it for a moment and shook her head, "No, I think I'll stay here, besides someone needs to keep on the kids. Make sure they don't wander off or anything."

Nick made his way out to a deeper part of the water, and started to swim. Looking back, he could see the kids coming into the water to join him. They didn't go as far as he did, just far enough that it wasn't dangerous for either of them. The Grimm ducked into the water, to feel the water touch his face, holding his breath long enough that his skin turned grey. He wasn't exactly keeping track of how long he was down.

When he came back up, Diana noticed the change and the same as it changed back.

"Why was your skin a different color, Dad?" Diana asked, sudden enough to catch his attention and earning a frown. "That's not normal is it?"

He swam up to them and stopped Kelly from venturing too far into the deep end. "It's just a thing that happens. Promise you won't go telling mommy?"

"Something happened to you, before you and mommy got together, before Kelly." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Diana didn't know what happened, just knew that something _did _happen.

"Don't worry about it, alright? You know what? How about let's finish up here and get some ice cream?"

* * *

Later that night while the kids were asleep in the room, Nick and Adalind were laying in the bed. Nick was sleeping in his usual position but was stiff. Something seemed to wake Adalind up from her sleep and she could feel how stiff he was. Not that just, he was cold.

She shook him in an attempt to possibly wake him up to address it but it didn't work. Adalind flicked on the nightstand lamp and it was then that she noticed the color of his skin. There was a period of panic as she continuously shook him but nothing seemed to be working. He didn't have a pulse either.

The Hexenbiest reached for her phone to dial 911, but that's when she felt him stir. When she looked back at him, his skin was back to it's normal. That didn't exactly take away the worry, however.

Unfortunately Nick recognized that look. The same look Juliette had the first time it happened. "You saw it, didn't you?"

His thoughts were confirmed when she was checking him for a pulse. It was slow but not beyond the usual, compared to the lack of pulse he had seconds ago.

"Nick, you had no pulse and you're skin was deathly pale," Adalind said with concern, still checking the pulse unconsciously. "Is there something going on that you haven't told me?"

"This has happened before, with Juliette, but that's been a while. While you were still in Vienna, guess it still hasn't gone away." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It honestly looks worse than it is, obviously I'm fine."

Her husband's answer didn't comfort her in the slightest.

"I thought we were going to be honest with each other, Nick." She frowned, "I know you look okay now, but I want answers. Please, tell me what's going on."

It was his turn to frown as he positioned him to sit up, and she followed suit.

"It's a long story, most of which I wasn't aware of until after... Years ago there was a case with the Cracher-mortel, zombified enough people in Portland to set up a trap." He explained, his frown deepening, "I didn't know it until after, but he'd gotten to me too, apparently it was a scheme to get me to Vienna. I was obviously cured by this happens every once in a while since then."

Adalind placed a hand on his chest. "So that's why Eric went to Portland... If he got his hands on you, that would have been pretty bad. What happened to the Cracher-mortel?"

"It's what got him killed too, I assume." Nick nodded, "Well he didn't and the Cracher-mortel didn't make it either. Turns out he couldn't control me and the plan went down and killed him. I was lucky everyone knew where to find me before I could do anymore harm than I did."

Her frown deepened, "So if it weren't for them we wouldn't be in this position. I suppose I should be more grateful then. At least you're okay. You are okay, aren't you?"

Nick slid back down on his back and smiled up at her. "I'm more than okay, now let's go back to bed."

**I don't know about you guys, but I honestly wished they addressed the PTZD stuff more in canon then they did. Not to mention the fact that they just all together dropped it after season 4. . (Also, apologize in advance since you might have to wait a little longer for Claiming a Grimm.)**


End file.
